Five petals of a flower
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: Kiba’s group meets with a pack of females. Dead se on paradise with the other lunar flower there are 5 (Cheza, Mary Clair, Corral, Katherine and the duce flower Tama) the key to paradise is to bring all of the lunar flowers together at the gate way. But


**Five petals of a flower**

Authors notes:

1) I own nothing but the pack of females and the lunar flowers Mary Clair, Corral, Katherine and the sovereign flower Tama the rest I sadly state the remaining characters are not mine.

2) This fic will only be updated when I get a few reviews.

Any way on with the fic-

* * *

A boy dressed in dark magenta shirt and a green pair of cargo pants turned his head up toward the shy his shoulder length auburn hair shadowed his grey eyes "Do you smell that?" he whispered to his companions the, only reply was of his several bracelets, the others ignored him just as they always did since he was the youngest and the most inexperienced. He decided to try a different way try the one most likely to listen then nag or whine until they paid attention to you or hit you. 'Okay time for tactic one'. "Hige," the boy tapped a man with ginger hair.

"Yeah? What is it runt?" he took his hands out of his yellow sweat shirt pockets.

"Don't you smell the scent of a lunar flower?" he looked to the man again the man threw his head back and let out a rich laugh.

"Toboe, Cheza is right here of course you smell lunar flowers."

"No I'm serious, it's not Cheza. Sniff harder and you'll smell it."

Hige replaced his hands and turned his nose up. "Whoa!" he shrank down sitting down and sniffing, with out noticing he began to fade and in his place sat rust colored wolf who wore a black leather collar that had a silver plate on the front. And as if his common sense caught up with him he trotted up to a man with a black ripped shirt on.

"What do you want Hige?" the white haired man looked down at the wolf who walked beside him he too shrunk back to his natural state a shaggy grey wolf with a prominent X shaped scar on his chest, no doubt caused by a fight he was in long ago. The two ran forward to see what was emitting that lovely aroma.

They whizzed past a white wolf with gleaming emerald eyes and a woman with purple hair wearing a cloak. Not knowing what was going on the wolf heightened his senses then took off with the young woman following his tracks. Leaving the brown haired boy to catch up to him.

Before Toboe knew what was what he was alone, he quickly turned into a wolf not as big as the others but just as elegant. He ran following his pack his several bangles jingling with each step.

The white wolf turned back to his humanoid form, a man of 17 with jet black hair, icy blue eyes, denim jacket & jeans, white shirt and a pair of worn white sneakers. He turned to the other men behind him "Hey where's Toboe?"

"Over here Kiba," Too exhausted to change forms Toboe caught his breath and eased him self to the ground only to smell the strange sent once more. "Kiba do you smell that?" Kiba nodded and began to walk forward to see a group of eleven young women. But these were no ordinary women; they were like the four males that stood before them.

One of the woman stepped forward "Hello, my name is Sora we apologize for intruding on your land, these are you lands correct..." her honeysuckle eyes looked into the icy blue orbs of the man who stood before her.

"These are not our lands so you don't owe any apologies to us"

Sora ran a hand through her golden tress obviously trying desperately to hind her embarrassment. Then she looked to the group of males once more and her eyes searched over the lunar flower. "You have a petal of the lunar flower." Her eyes gazed over the purple haired girl who stood next to the man with the scarred chest.

"What do you mean a petal?" Tsume now looked Sora in the eyes he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"Don't tell me that You _really_ thought that finding the lunar flower and going to paradise would be that easy?" Sora began to speak when she realized that this place was not secure enough for talking of such delicate and important information. "We know of a cave not to far from here would you like to speak of this there, Jagura might be listening." She added shoving her hands in her pockets as she turned to face the pack of females.

"Why should we trust them?" Hige said loud enough for only his comrades to hear.

"Well honestly as far I could tell that she wasn't lying." Kiba inquired. "Well lets go f it's a trap we'll fight them off there only a pack of females"

"But they out number us by seven."

"Actually eight Tsume, Toboe's gone." Hige waited to see the look on the other twos faces. 'Priceless' "He followed them, see he's talking to the girl with the catholic school girl uniform and the curly brown hair. She's kinda' cute if you ask me. Don't you think there too young to mate?"

"Idiot is that all you ever think about?" Tsume was now getting growling at the red-head.

"Yup." Hige let out a cocky grin and ran ahead to catch up to one of the beautiful females that were walking ahead.

Kiba turned to his white haired friend and cracked a rare smile "When in Rome," they too trotted forward to find a female that stirred their interest.

* * *

Well how do you like it so far it's only the prologue and as I said if no one reads I don't update. Chow. 


End file.
